


只有上帝知道 God Only Knows

by linzhishu



Category: Believe (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文是亲情向。</p><p>给lemon drop迟来的礼物，祝她生日快乐。</p>
            </blockquote>





	只有上帝知道 God Only Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemon drop](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lemon+drop).



她不懂得控制。  
自从出生，就总有神秘现象环绕在她周围，还是个婴儿的时候她就会在高兴的时候让自己从摇篮床里浮起来。  
小时候她经常能力失控，那时候弥尔顿给了她那个乌龟玩具，告诉她那是她生母留给她的，唯一的东西。  
她不懂得隐藏。  
从来没有任何人教导她应该隐瞒自己的超能力，所以在步入真正的社会后，她仍旧看到什么说什么，往往出口才明白自己说了不该说的话，尽管她不认为那不该说。  
后来有个人说喜欢她的不世故，那个人并没有好好地对她解释这个词，但根据她所看到的来理解，那意思是，她还没学会圆滑与冷眼旁观。  
她不懂得使用。  
在最早的那个基地，医生会用很糟糕的方式来催发她的能力，即使如此也很少能成功，强烈的情绪能驱使它们，却不能令它们前往既定的方向。  
闲来无事她试着总结过她所有出过的能力，读心，预见，召唤动物，改变重力，移动物体，开关电源，让花盛开。  
弥尔顿说她将会很强大，她的能力会为世界所用，可是，她想，那是很久以后的事了。  
她不懂得保护。  
无论是生父还是生母，她都没有见过，妈妈至少给她留下斯坦利，爸爸什么都没有。有时候她会想，如果她一出生就像弥尔顿期望的那样强，是否她的父母就不会离开她。  
多种多样的能力，超出常理的能力，在突如其来的灾祸面前还是那么无能为力，她想挽留的人都留不住。

菠知道外面的世界是很大的，但她生活的世界总是很小。  
最开始是欧塞加基地，然后是跟着一任任养父母辗转流离，目前是跟着塔特大逃亡。  
菠不明白弥尔顿为什么不亲自抚养她，或者说，她的理智已经懂了——毕竟弥尔顿对她解释过那么多次——感情始终不明白。  
陪伴她长大的是弥尔顿，小时候她一度认为弥尔顿是她父亲，终于发现不是后还伤心地大哭了一场，作为安慰，弥尔顿教了她一套表示“我爱你”的手势。  
第一个动作表示“我”，然后是“爱”和“你”，接着询问“有多爱”，最后是回答“和世界一样大”。  
这是需要两个人一起完成的手势，菠曾经试着一个人练习，每次做到一半，就会因为对面的空洞做不下去。  
钱宁看到过她和弥尔顿这么做，从来没有问，大概理解成某种属于两个人的暗语，但如果她对钱宁这么做，钱宁会配合的。  
塔特也看到过，完全没在意，就算她有一天对塔特这么做，塔特也完全不会懂吧。  
当然，菠这么想并不是因为她想和他做这个。

最开始菠一点都不喜欢他，也不相信他。  
粗鲁、急躁、冷漠、总在生气，菠年轻的生命里还没见过这么不友好的人。  
但菠愿意和他在一起并不是由于他是弥尔顿选择的人，菠天性里有一种想要帮助别人的愿望，她第一眼见到塔特的时候，他在哭。  
不管怎么嘴上抱怨、作势欲逃，塔特都留在了她身边，在危险的时候来救她，所以她也依赖他、愿意帮助他、想要保护他。

不知道什么时候开始，菠就越来越喜欢他了。  
菠知道是为什么。  
她能听到人心，所以她知道，她身边的所有人——不是陌生人的那些人，甚至包括弥尔顿和钱宁，都把她当做某个……某个相信着的什么。  
只有在塔特眼里，她是个普通的小女孩子。  
他讨厌那些麻烦事找上她，也讨厌她去找那些麻烦事，但在她的坚持下仍旧会去涉足于麻烦事，他总抱怨自己在做保姆。  
保姆，不是一个保护什么的信徒。  
菠并不喜欢自己的能力。  
有些时候，她能够看到一些好事，能够帮助一些人，但是好事只要有心总是可以办到的，她却在她不愿意或者无心的时候伤害别人。  
从懂事起，她就不敢轻易跟别人生气，因为她知道随着年龄的增长，情绪一激动，她就可能弄出大乱子。  
只有和塔特在一起她才总是吵架拌嘴发脾气，这和以前她身边总是友善慈祥的人有关，但她也是第一次碰到见识过她的能力还敢肆无忌惮惹她生气的人。  
哪怕每一次争执最后都是塔特妥协，菠能看到，塔特并不是因为她的能力威胁而退让，是因为她——她会难过，她会生气，她会遇到危险，所以才妥协。

虽然经常和塔特吵架，但菠并不吝啬于承认，只要塔特不生气，她还是很喜欢他的。  
但是他总在生气。  
她知道，生活对他不好，他心爱的人离开了他，他觉得沮丧、无力和痛苦，所以才总是在生气。  
菠觉得那样不好，不是因为生气的塔特会对自己态度粗暴，就是觉得他那个样子……不好。  
随着关系越来越亲密，菠越来越想改变这一点，她应该是能办到的，靠着塔特她能感到有别于弥尔顿的一种安心，塔特也应该觉得她是特别的才对。  
在真正发现一种方法能帮助塔特之前，菠发现，好像对塔特最好的方式就是让他离开自己。  
差点儿塔特就和塔林一起离开了，尽管他没有走，帮菠带回了斯坦利，可她又伤了人。  
塔特对菠觉得很内疚，菠并不这么认为有这个需要。  
她知道这次他并不是真的想走，就像她知道到最后他总是会走的。  
何必等到他讨厌她呢？  
菠刚刚才发现，她总是用她的能力看到别人的为难之处并帮助别人，而她明明知道塔特很讨厌那个控制他行踪的脚环，为什么一直对此视而不见？  
塔特总在帮她处理那些特殊能力发现的事情，她总得用她的能力帮他一回。  
所以菠打开了他的脚环，提前和他道别。  
菠不想看到他转身离去的背影，翻个身闭上眼睛。  
太晚了，她该睡了。  
她想要一个好梦。

她做过一个梦，梦到他是她父亲。

于2014.04.13


End file.
